<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For You My Son, Is To Be Satisfied by soprano_buddy15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663998">All I Want For You My Son, Is To Be Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15'>soprano_buddy15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good relationship vibes, Post Season 4, Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 10, father/son bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4, EPISODE 10***</p><p>Young Uhtred and his father have a discussion after the Siege of Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uhtred &amp; Uhtred Uhtredson (The Last Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For You My Son, Is To Be Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts">Java_Blythe_Peralta</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Just a quick little fic to get us all through lockdown 2.0. Really short but I wrote it in 15 minutes and I've written so many academic papers recently that it was nice to stretch my legs in a different way. I also have spent the last 4 hours on the floor and can no longer feel my left foot or my hips. Tomorrow's gonna be rough and I might just have to stay in bed all day. </p><p>Anways, I hope you enjoy! This fic was based off of Lynard Skynard's song "Simple Man." The title comes from some lyrics. </p><p>Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The siege was over. Winchester was back in King Edward’s hands. His sister was riding north with the same Dane that had taken Winchester in the first place. </p><p>He supposed that it would be foolish to be surprised about that. If Stiorra was anything like their father, it was written in the stars that she would become close with a man like Sigtryggr. </p><p>Uhtred chuckled. He doubted she would have appreciated him saying it was God’s will. Even though he would miss her desperately after just being reunited with her, he was happy that she was happy. </p><p>But what now? Can he return to his church after leaving it a second time? He leaned against the pillar, still looking out into the courtyard of Winchester. Stiorra and Sigtyggr had left a few moments ago, and it already left an empty hole in his chest. </p><p>“Uhtred.” He looked around, finding his father waiting for him. He blinked, for suddenly his father seemed years older than he had been before. “Come here.” His father beckoned him closer. </p><p>Joining him on the bench in the palace courtyard, Uhtred felt it was an oddly serene place for them to meet. His father seemed out of place, and Uhtred could only imagine what it looked like to see a church deacon and a Dane-looking Saxon sitting in what was the palace of King Aflred. </p><p>His father seemed to be chewing on his words. “I imagine you want to go back to the church,” he said quietly. </p><p>“If they’ll have me,” Uhtred confessed. </p><p>His father laughed. “They are Christian. They have to forgive you.”</p><p>Uhtred rolled his eyes, but he did not feel the animosity or anger he would have when his father first came to get him. This was who his father was. And the more Uhtred reflected on it, the more he realized that his father was right a lot of the time. </p><p>His father’s face turned serious. “But know that you have my blessing to go,” he said, placing a hand on Uhtred’s knee and looking him in the eye. “I am sorry you felt the need to sneak away last time.”</p><p>Uhtred bit his lip, his throat getting stuck. “Thank you, Father.”</p><p>“This is something that you love. What kind of parent would I be to take that away from my child?” </p><p>There were no words that Uhtred could say. “Will you be okay?” He finally managed.</p><p>His father squeezed his knee. “I will be. I will be.” He smiled. “Your mother would be proud of you.”</p><p>Uhtred returned the smile. “I think she would be proud of you too.”</p><p>“All I want for you,” his father said, pulling him into a hug, “Is to be something you understand, and you need to follow your heart.”</p><p>Uhtred squeezed him tightly, and let the tears roll down his face. He made a promise right then and there, to God, to the gods, that he would do the best he can for his father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>